


Temptation

by Writer76



Category: overwatch
Genre: Eating out, F/M, How the fUCK DO TAGS WORK, Jack Morrison - Freeform, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Soldier 76 - Freeform, first fic please be gentle, little angsty, new here, oral male on female, reader - Freeform, soldier 76 x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer76/pseuds/Writer76
Summary: Jack finds he can't keep his eyes off of his teammate, on or off the battlefield, it's a problem he can't keep his dirty, dirty thoughts off of her either. Soldier smut f/m





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :D  
> Thanks for the click, I'm still working out the intricacies of this site but I think I've got it down, so kudos and comments would be appreciated. Here's some slightly angsty smutty fluff my brain was desperate to get out.
> 
> If you like this, I'll link my Tumblr (if I can work out how to do that) so you can send me some requests for Dad 76 but if not its just the same as my ao3 - Writer76
> 
> Enjoy!

He knew he shouldn't think about her in this way, she was a teammate, a colleague and so much younger then him. Yet his eyes were trained on her as she stretched up to reach the top shelf of the fridge, giving him a perfect view of that tight, little ass. It was enough to make him sweat, his cargo pants suddenly feeling far too tight. She must have found what she was looking for, as a little moan escaped her lips at the sight. The soldier groaned in response, feeling his cock twitch in his pants. He hated how quickly she could get him hard. She turned around at the noise he had made and he immediately felt like smacking himself. 

"Oh 76, I didn't see you there, are you okay?" She asked sweetly and now that she was facing him, it was all too much. Even through his visor he could see that tight tank top clung to her in the most perfect of ways, the swell of her tits perfectly exposed by the low-cut, thin material. It took every inch of his self control not to ravish her, on the counter, on the floor, against the wall, fuck, he needed to get out of here. 

"Yeah, I fucked my shoulder up something bad, I'll go see if Mercy will take a look at it." What he told her was only a half-lie, he had wrecked his shoulder today on their mission but it wasn't anything awful, just a dull nagging pain he knew he would be rid of in a day or two. He could deal with it, he just needed an excuse to be away from her. 

"Mercy's out right now, I could take a look at it if you'd like? I'm nowhere near as qualified as her, but I can do my best." She said, and his heart nearly melted at the sincerity of his words. It was true he had lovers in the past who had spoken to him like this, but none had cared for him quite like she did, it was something the old soldier had never experienced and he had to pause every time those kind words came out of her lips. He tried to recollect himself, but he faltered when he thought about what else he could make tumble from her lips. 

"That's not necessary. I'll sleep it off." He said, already beginning to turn away but her tiny hand enclosed around his wrist and his gaze snapped to hers, denying himself the thought of how perfect her hand would feel around his dick. 

"No c'mon, it'll take two minutes to see if there's anything seriously wrong. I don't like seeing you in pain." She said and he was beginning to sweat, he couldn't concentrate, this was wrong, so wrong. 

"Let. Go." He spat at her and immediately regretted being so harsh as she recoiled from him, sadness over coming her face. He hated himself for causing her pain, but he had to put some distance between them before his resolve truly snapped. 

"S-sorry. Was just trying to help." She said, now no longer meeting his eye as she spoke. He wanted to reach out for her, sweep her in his arms as he mumbled sorry after sorry into her neck, making her squirm as he peppered kiss after kiss all over her throat, but he remained where he stood, clenching his fists as he desperately tried to clear his head. 

"Don't." He said and stalked out of the room in dire need of a cold shower and some alone time. He didn't turn to look at her as he left, wondering how he could be so cruel to the girl he loved. He made his way to his room, not bothering to stop and talk to any of his co-workers, he wasn't in the mood. He sat on his bed upon arrival and let out a heavy sigh. He had to take care of the ache in his pants before he went insane, no matter how dirty he felt. 

He sat up against his headboard, sandwiching the pillows behind him. His dominant hand was useless in this situation as he knew the motion would surely screw with his injured shoulder and he wasn't about to put him self on leave due to masturbation. So he allowed his left hand to snake into his pants, he wasn't ambidextrous but he could make it work. He groaned again as he took hold of himself, feeling just how hard he was, it was almost more painful than his shoulder. He began pumping himself in his fist, soon throwing his head back in ecstasy as he picked up the pace. He worked himself harder, striving for a quick finish, but the door cracked open in a jolt and he jumped at the action, pulling his hand free and almost whimpering at the loss of contact. He was so damn close. 

"76, can I talk to you for a sec?" It was her voice, although more strained than normal. His chest tightened. Had she been crying? 

"Uh, yeah. Sure." He grunted, a little out of breath. He quickly wiped away any sweat from his brow, sitting up as she entered. She sat on the end of his bed, just a little out of reach of his foot. Her shoulders were slumped and he was sure he could see tear tracks staining her face. God. Fucking. Dammit. "Y/N..."

"I didn't mean to upset you earlier, I was trying to help. I came to try and patch things up, I don't want any hard feelings between us." She said and he swung his legs to the side of the bed, immediately moving up the bed to sit beside her. He cringed as she inched away and he lent back to remove his visor, he could fix this. 

"Y/N." He tried again, just wanting her to look at him, to not fear him. He was scared he had permanently ruined their friendship, never mind any chance at a possible relationship. Her eyes finally met his and he reached a gloved hand up to rest on her jaw, the pad of his thumb wiping away any lasting tears. It hurt him to see her cry and when he was the cause? It damn near killed him. "I'm so, so sorry." 

"It's okay." She smiled at him feebly. "I was being too pushy, I get it." She was too kind, too pure. He was broken and battle-hardened from all his years of fighting and knew he would destroy her. But he had to pursue this, tell her the truth before she never forgave him. 

"Truth is, I find it difficult to control myself around you, and wearing that," He let his eyes rake down her body for emphasis. "I had to put some space between us before I pinned you to the fridge and fucked you right there and then." Her eyes widened in surprise at the confession as did his own, he didn't think he would be as bold, but the words had spilled from his lips before he could think about biting his tongue. 

It was his turn to be surprised as her mouth crushed against his own, her little hands moving up to detach the last part of his mask. He immediately kissed her back, gathering her up in his arms and hauling her into his lap. She let out a squeal at this, her thighs coming around to squeeze at his hips. He worried that his arousal might put her off, that everything was moving too quickly, but his mind was put to ease as she ground down on him and he gasped, moaning against her mouth at the sensation. He forced himself to give her room to breathe as his mouth left hers, hard, blue eyes snapping to her own soft ones. 

"I didn't think you liked me this way." She said, audibly panting and he offered her a smile, hands smoothing over the curve of her ass as she rocked gently against him. 

"I have eyes you know." He said, diving in to kiss at her neck as he had thought about earlier, finding just the right spot to bite down on. Sheer delight radiated through him as she let out a whimper and squirmed in his grasp. He blew on the spot and kissed it gently, knowing it would soon turn a glorious shade of purple. 

"Then why didn't you make a move?" She asked as she dragged the zipper of his signature jacket down and he happily shrugged it from his shoulders, letting go of her for a minute to toss it on the floor. His hands were back on her, and he continued to lavish kisses upon her clavicle, slowly moving down to her breasts. 

"I must admit I thought you would mind the age difference, if you do you can tell me, Y/N, I'll understand." He said, raising his head from her chest, giving her the chance to say no, to pull out before they had gone too far. 

"You know I don't care, 76." She said and he picked her up in his arms, moving her to lay down, reaching a hand to move a pillow underneath her head before he moved atop her, covering her body with his own. 

"Jack." He corrected, kicking his boots off as she reached out again for him, hands curling in the bottom of his t-shirt. 

"Jack." She tried the new name and he nearly moaned at the way her lips curled around the world, it had been so long since someone had called him that, and coming from her? It was heavenly. She giggled beneath him as he removed her shoes. "I like that on you." 

He moved back up her body to kiss her again and he knew he would never tire of the action, she tasted divine and he allowed his tongue to explore her mouth as he swallowed her moans. The noises she was making, god, he had barely done anything yet. She tugged needily at his shirt and he ripped it over his head in a hurry, throwing it on the growing pile of clothes on the floor. His hands moved under her top, feeling the warm skin that lay under the fabric as he slowly worked the thing of her. She met him halfway, yanking the clothing over her head and off of her body. His cock thrummed at the realisation she wasn't wearing a bra and he dove for her, large hands pinning her hips to the mattress as he licked up her breast, taking a nipple into his mouth. 

She whined at the action and her hands wove into his hair, pulling hard when he did his job right, happiness shot through him at the sounds that escaped her as he worked her other breast, a hand coming up to massage the soft flesh. He had always been a giver, and seeing a girl writhe underneath him always sent him into absolute euphoria, the idea that he could give someone so much pleasure, turned him on so much that he could already feel precum leaking from his head. Spurred on by his imagination, his hands travelled further south, easing off her pants along with her underwear. He moved his head to kiss her again, allowing her to relax in his arms, as his hand leisurely roamed her thigh. Fuck his shoulder, he didn't care about hurting that anymore, the woman below him was the only thing he was concentrating on. 

He dragged his head down her body, plastering kiss all across her stomach as he moved backwards on the bed, settling between her legs. He nipped at the inside of her thigh, ever so slowly working his way up to the spot he was sure she craved him the most. She tensed up under him and he hesitated, was something wrong? He gaze locked onto her face, now a picture of worry. He could feel her trembling. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you're doing great I swear. It's just no one's ever gone down on me before." Her face tinted pink at her words and he could tell she was embarrassed. His brow rose at her, how could anyone deny her of so much pleasure? 

"I can take it slow, I'm not going to do anything you're uncomfortable with. I just wanna make you feel good." He said, loving the feeling of her fingers tightening in his hair as she nodded, giving him permission. Her bashful smile was enough to make his heart swell, and he set to work straight away. He tentatively licked between her folds to gage her reaction, ready to pull away if she showed any signs of discomfort. Instead, she had flung her head back on his pillows, eyes screwed shut, hands gripping his hair forcing him closer. 

"Please don't stop." She mewled and confidence roared through him as he grew more bold now beginning to draw figure eights on her clit with military style precision. Her thighs wrapped around his head as he kept going and he wound a hand under her waist to force her hips up, wanting to taste each and every inch of her. He was sure he could go all night if she let him, but this was her first time so he was best to go easy on her, her back was already arching off the mattress, he knew she was close. Her panting was music to ears as it filled the room and his cock throbbed in his pants as he heard her whines getting more desperate. Holding onto his hair tight, she came chanting his name and he nearly growled against her as he lapped up the mess, trying to keep it brief as he knew she would be pretty sensitive. He moved his head back, gazing up at her, a hand gently running over her thigh. 

"Okay?" He asked, taking a mental picture of how she looked right now, she was a fucking goddess. He moved up her body, kissing back up to her face as she caught her breath. 

"Th-thank you." She managed and his heart nearly melted. How could she be so adorable yet so sexy at the same time? He grinned back at her and she leaned up to kiss him, legs winding around his waist, arms wrapping around his shoulders so her fingers could stroke oh so gently at the back of his neck. She pulled away, cheeks redder than ever before, her face falling to nuzzle at his neck. "I'm sorry if I pulled a little hard on your hair, I got a little excited and-" 

"Forget about it." He chuckled, and she smiled back at him all embarrassment fading away in an instant. 

"Mind taking your pants off? I feel lonely being naked all by myself." Y/N pouted, sitting up a little to give him some room. 

"Yes ma'am." He complied, ridding himself off his pants and boxers, relief flooding through him to be free of the tight material. 

"Damn Soldier, you should come with a warning label." She said, eyes not meeting his face. He felt his whole neck heat up in response, red covering his face. She giggled at him, a hand on his face as she pulled him in for another breathless kiss. She moved her mouth next to his ear, hands still stroking over his chest and jaw. "Don't break me in half." She whispered, making him shiver. 

"Condom. Top drawer." He said, suddenly feeling quite light headed. Y/N stretched back, reaching an arm over to his bedside to find the protection. She handed it to him and within seconds he had the packet ripped open and the condom rolled down his member. He had waited too long for this. 

Jack lined himself up with her entrance, his icy blue eyes focused on her own. He thrust into her slowly, moaning out as she took him in, inch by inch. She was so, damn tight. Her hands moved down to his back as he stilled, allowing her to adjust. He managed to smile down at her, a hand fisting the sheets at her side, doing everything he could to keep his composure, to keep from fucking her into the mattress, making her cum again and again and again. 

"All good?" 

"More than good," She purred, albeit a little shakily. She rolled her hips against him. "You can move, Jack." 

That was all the encouragement he needed. He started off slow, driving himself into her before pulling out quickly, loving the way she clawed at his back. He soon quickened his pace, grinding down on her as he thrusted forward, leaning down to catch her in a sloppy, hot kiss. The angle made her moan, and he hoisted her thigh on to his waist, driving into her deeper, harder. She had to stop kissing him, opting for resting her head on his shoulder as she rasped out his name in absolute and utter pleasure. He growled, going faster, he knew he was close. A smirk nearly formed on his face as a wicked idea coursed threw his head and he slid a thumb down to her heat to rub her clit with just the right amount of pressure. It was too much for Y/N and she cried out at the overstimulation, hips still rolling. She shook as she came, toes curling, clinging onto his broad shoulders as if her life depended on it. The sight was enough to send Jack over the edge, his head falling to bite on her shoulder as he finished, filling the condom and pulling out. 

He kissed her lightly on her neck, before getting up from the bed to tie off the condom and throw it in the trash. He turned back to Y/N to find her holding up the covers she had already hid herself under, inviting him in. He had never been one fore for cuddling after sex, but for her? He would do anything. He joined her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she snuggled into his chest, sighing contently. 

"Does Jack have a last name?" She asked quietly, her own arm winding around his side to pull herself closer. 

"Morrison." He replied curtly, the word feeling alien to him after all these years, but she hummed in approval. 

"Good, I didn't want the most mind blowing sex of my life to come from Jack 76." She said and he nearly chocked on air, his face heating up once more. She looked up at him, a sly smile on her face. "Night, Morrison." He composed himself, trying to not think too much about her previous statement as he melted into her, sleep overcoming him. 

"Night, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> http://writer76.tumblr.com


End file.
